The problem of managing miscellaneous communications units can arise, for example, in operation of navigation receivers receiving satellite signals from global navigation satellite systems, such as GPS, GLONASS, etc., and transmitting and/or receiving differential corrections through one or several radio communications channels. GSM, UMTS, Wi-Fi and others can serve as such radio data communication channels. Corresponding units for data communication are connected to a navigation receiver.
There are known different methods and apparatuses that provide control of communications units, see, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,934,544, 5,517,677, 5,832,367, 6,324,400 and some others.
However, the technical solutions described therein cannot be fully applied to managing of data communication units connected to navigation receivers, because they lack required functionality and control flexibility.
For example, the main drawback of U.S. Pat. No. 6,934,544 is an impossibility of providing the required functionality and versatility to control data communications units.
The present invention is intended to eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art.